Supergirl
by Purplefox135
Summary: "I don't know Noah. There's just...Something about her..." Rated T incase.
1. Weirdsville

I do not own Generator Rex or any characters from it. I only own My OC's.

Chapter 1

A girl skipped down a street. There was a light summer breeze drifting through her red-brown hair. She felt like she could practically smell the rose blossoms in the air. Her hazel eyes slowly opened and she saw the warm spring sun beating down on her pale skin. She twirled around. Today felt like a wonderful day. It was the kind of day that just about anyone would love. Her warm pink lips curled into a smile. She skipped higher. She was now skipping… 10 feet into the air? No one seemed to think this strange though. She just kept skipping. She twirled in midair, her black jacket spinning around her purple shirt and blue jeans. Then she stopped on the ground. She was staring at the basketball court. For good reason.

There were two boys she'd never seen before playing. She was sure she'd met EVERY boy in Weirdsville, her hometown. But she could always talk to them. She smiled and walked over, not wanting to seem girly by skipping. Anyone who knew her knew she was a tomboy. But she was a tomboy that liked skipping. And anyone who knew her ALSO knew that if they commented on that fact, they were dead. It was just a fun and fast way to get around. She walked up to the two boys and put up her best smile. She loved making new friends, but about half the girls in Weirdsville were super girly. Blech.

"Hi!" She said. The boys looked up from their game. They looked really into it too. She was sort of sorry for interrupting their game, but she'd only be a second. They both looked shocked for a second, and then they got these goofy smiles on their faces and a weird look in their eyes. The one with the ball put it underneath his arm.

"Well hello….." He said. She nearly rolled her eyes. She hated when guys acted this way around her. Ever since 6th grade, guys were always drooling over her. She didn't like it, but what could she do? So she just put up with it, and slapped the ones who went too far. These two looked nice enough….They were probably just desperate. Over time they'd understand.

"I haven't seen you two around before." She said, her impatient personality hating to beat around the bush like this.

"We're just visiting." The other one said. That explained it. She COULD leave, but that would be rude. And although she was impatient, she WAS polite.

"Cool." She said, "I'm Molly. What are your names?"

"I'm Rex." The first boy said.

"I'm Noah" The other boy said. She smiled. Noah was nice…..But if she had to choose between the two boys, she'd choose Rex. He was cute. She wasn't shallow…But who knew? He could be a really cool guy. She'd have to see if he ever came back. But right now it was much more important to get her errands done. If she didn't…..Her sisters would kill her.

"Well it was nice to meet you, but I really need to get going." Molly said. She turned around, and Rex and Noah looked at each other with wide eyes. No way they were gonna let her get away that easily.

"Wait up!" Noah yelled as he ran in the direction she had went.

"Hey! What about me?" Rex asked as he ran after her too. Molly groaned to herself. She had important stuff to do! She couldn't have two lovesick boys following her! Oh well. What did it matter? She thought. She stopped and let them catch up. She then went to the grocery store. She needed to get Milk, Garlic salt, Cheese, Chips, and some Dip. She quickly picked these things out. She smiled. The perk to being the only one who would run errands, she didn't have to deal with what someone else picked. She had three more stops to make. She left and went to this one place she LOVED that made their own soda, with fresh ingredients. And, it was SOOOO good. She got a liter of a kind of Lemon lime kind, a Liter of Root beer, and a liter of orange soda. MMMMMMMMMM! Next stop, a place that made their own ICE CREAM! Oh she loved it so! She got a pint of Mint chocolate chip, a pint of Chocolate, and a pint of Vanilla. She hated Vanilla, but her sisters loved it. And it WAS a good pallet cleaner. And finally, a Pizza place that Grew their own ingredients! And they got their cheese from a nearby farm. How delicious! She couldn't get enough of this stuff! And then, she walked out of the store, and there was a monster.

Not an Evo, but a Monster.

To the untrained eye it looked like an Evo, but there were a few things that separated the two. One, Evo's were caused by Nanites, while Monsters were born that way. Two, Evo's appeared normally around the city, while Monsters ALWAYS appeared at the shoreline, unless, and this is the absolute ONLY exception, a villain decided to make their own. Three, Evo's tended to be VERY random in their creation, while Monsters always stuck to the same theme. Molly's eyes flared. She hated it when Monsters tried to wreck the city.

"I gotta go guys." She said, and she ran off into a dark alley.

Keep watching because when we come back We'll see what she's doing in the alley…


	2. The Monster Battle

Disclaimer Chapter 1.

Chapter 2

As Molly ran into the ally, Noah and Rex were coming after her. She knew they'd do just that. They hadn't seen the monster. So she set a note with her stuff to make sure they didn't follow her and no one took it.

'Steal this stuff, and you die. If this is Rex or Noah, Guard it for me while I'm gone. I should be back in a while if everything goes as planned. Signed, Molly' She wrote on the note. Then she ran farther along the ally. She stopped around the third corner she passed in the ally. It was time to do something about that pesky monster. She closed her eyes and her jacket melded into her. Her t-shirt became a long sleeved shirt, turned a darker purple than it already was, and got a black stripe through the middle. When she opened her eyes they were purple. She smiled and flew up. She could do all of her powers without the change, but she preferred to keep her identity a secret. And different colored eyes? Who would guess they were the same person. Plus she just LOVED the color purple. She smiled and flew to the Monster.

"HEY UGLY!" She yelled. He looked towards her just in time to get a punch in the jaw. She stuck her tongue out. Then when he came at her, she did an air flip over the monsters head and kicked him in the back. She loved this. She loved this SSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOO much. It was her favorite thing to do. She laser beamed the monster, and then gave him another quick punch to the jaw.

Just then, Rex noticed the monster. And the girl flying and beating him up. Neither could be a good thing. He thought the Monster was an Evo (a common mistake.) and made his boogie pack to try and get it cured. When he flew up, Molly was blasting the monster with some energy blasts from her hands. When she saw him, her eyes widened.

"Rex?" She said, stopping her energy blasts in confusion. Then the Monster punched her into a nearby building, making a dent with her face. "Oof!" She shouted. She'd had worse, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. Then Rex kicked the monster, then when it was down tried to cure it. Then, while he was trying to cure something that wasn't an Evo, the Monster was about to hit him away. Molly could take it, but she wasn't completely sure about Rex.

"Rex!" She screamed as she flew down and grabbed him by the collar, "What the hell are you thinking?"

"I was trying to cure him!" He said as he tried to fly out of her grasp.

"First of all, that's impossible. He was born that way." Molly said.

"What?" Rex asked confused.

"He's a monster. We tend to have problems with those here…." Molly said while looking off. Then she saw the Monster about to step on the ally where she had left her stuff. This was also the Ally where Noah should be. NOT good. She let go of Rex and flew toward the monster and grabbed it by the neck. It had caused enough trouble for one day she threw it into the forest. She then flew toward the clearing it was in.

'_No need for it to Destroy more buildings…_' She thought. Then she went on to fight it more.

_One severe beating later…_

She swung it around by its feet then let go of it so it could fall back into the sea. She sighed. She was covered in sticky goo from the monster. She stuck her tongue out. She flew to a water fall and washed most of the goo off, but she still stunk. She changed back and decided she would take a shower when she got home. She left to her stuff and found Noah and Rex standing by it. She groaned in her head remembering how much she stunk. But she went up to them. They covered their noses.

"Hey guys. Sorry, as I was walking around, some of the monsters goo splashed on me. Nothing a good shower can't fix though." She said sheepishly. She grabbed her bags and turned away, skipping as she went.

"Hey!" Yelled Noah and she stopped (luckily on the ground and not in midair.) and turned around.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Do Monsters like that show up often?" He asked. Rex looked at her also wishing to know the frequency of these attacks. She shrugged.

"Sort of. But mostly it's the villains around here." She said, remembering she would have to check in to the jail to see which got out and which had escaped today. She liked to keep count of how many villains she could have to deal with in a day. It was hard work to keep up with everything that went on around here! She sighed and remembered her predicament with the smell had to be dealt with first, or else the cops and villains would make fun of her. She hated it when they did that. It was quite annoying when the people she protected and the people she protected them FROM were all on a side against her. She turned around and yet again started to leave.

"Wait!" Rex yelled. Molly sighed as she stopped (again luckily it was on the ground) and looked at him, starting to get quite annoyed by the two.

"Yes?" She said in a tone that was getting more and more annoyed by the moment.

"That girl….Who was she?" Rex asked. Noah looked at her also wanting to know the identity of this mystery girl. Molly almost laughed. Almost.

"She's the superhero of our town. She saves us from all the villains, monsters, and Evo's the town faces." Molly said, while thinking '_And how could you not notice she's me? I mean, the people here are fairly gullable, but you two look smarter than that. Maybe I was wrong. It HAS happened before…_'

"Okay, well, is she an Evo or does she really have superpowers?" Rex asked. Molly DID chuckle this time. Boy did that take her back…

Next time: Find out the origin of Molly!


	3. The Story Of Molly

Disclaimer Chapter 1.

Chapter 3

"Imagine this," Molly said, while looking back at that faithful day….

_FLASHBACK_

_In a big lab, in fact the one that harbored the Nanite event, three girls walk in on an important study of a Chemical…Chemical X. A chemical that has spawned Monsters, Bad guys, and Good girls. Two of the girls that walk in are graceful, but one is quite klutzy. This one walks in behind the other two, scared to fall down. These are the three daughters of one of the scientists. They have come to say hi to their father and bring him dinner. But, the klutzy one falls, and brings her two sisters down with her, strait into the pot of Chemical X. _

_TEMPORARY END OF FLASHBACK_

"And?" Asked Noah, eager. "What happened next?"

"Well, if you can believe it, that klutzy girl was Molly." Molly stated with s smile, and then added, "Our superhero." To avoid confusion.

"So the Chemical X gave her superpowers?" Asked Rex, confused while sucking a lollypop.

"Where'd you get the lollypop?" Noah asked.

"Not that it matters, but I'm guessing from my bag." Molly said, somewhat annoyed, "But anyways, as to your question Rex, it gave her and her sisters power. But that's not the only thing that happened…."

_FLASHBACK_

_The girls were happily flying about their house, cleaning up. Their dad had once again been put on an important project. The Nanite project. Then a giant blast happened. The blast of the event. Their father was killed in the explosion. And her mother (like most people in the area) were turned into Evo's. They were too, but they didn't know that at the time. They were some of the most powerful. Because when the Nanites entered their body, They combined with the chemical X._

_FLASHBACK TEMPORARALY OVER_

"So she has SUPER Nanites?" Noah asked impressed and shocked.

"In a sense, yes." Molly answered. Rex looked up, still sucking the lollypop.

"Super Nanites? That sounds a little weird." Rex said. Molly glared at him.

"What's wrong with weird?" She asked upset.

"Nothing!" Rex said defensively, "I was just saying…"

"Well, as I was saying…" Molly continued.

_FLASHBACK_

_Molly crawled out of the rubble. Nearby she could see her sisters doing the same. They looked around, not just at the destroyed town, but at each other. They had each grown! And there appearance had changed quite a bit. Their eyes had changed to their favorite color, they were a little more…_

_FLASHBACK TEMPORARALY OVER_

"Yeah?" Asked Noah.

"Well…." Droned Molly, rubbing the back of her head and blushing, "A little curvier, I suppose would be the best way to put it." The boys both blushed when they heard this as well.

"Oh." They both said sheepishly. Molly cleared her throat.

"Well anyways…."

_FLASHBACK_

_They marveled over what had happened to them, at first not understanding what had happened. Then eventually, they learned what had happened. They moved here and quickly discovered that they were Evo's, and the powers the Nanites had given them. The power to change their appearance being one of many._

_FLASHBACK OVER. PROBABLY._

"Wait, how do you know so much about these girls?" Asked Noah curiously.

"Yeah. Are you a friend of theirs or something?" Rex inquired. Molly just stared at them like they were idiots. She figured after the story they'd know who she was. Did the hazel eyes REALLY make that much of a difference in her appearance? She thought she looked basically the same. Eh, who cared? She crossed her arms.

"I don't think so…" Said Noah. She knew he was the smart one. He looked into her eyes and asked,

"Are you the superhero?" Molly smirked and blinked. When she opened her eyes, they were purple. Then just as quickly as it had come, she blinked again and the eyes were yet again hazel.

"What do you think?" She asked with a wink before turning around, and skipping away, leaving the two boys to gape after her.

XxX

When she got home, her sisters were waiting for her. Macy had her beautiful black hair up, back in a spiky bun. Her bangs were falling in her face slightly. It slightly covered up her beautiful amber eyes, but it was never the less lovely. She had the yellow top she loved on, along with her blue jeans and black shoes. And Molly could see she had a beautiful yellow flower clip in her hair. She looked with a smile to Mary, who quickly wiped it off her face. She was giving Molly a death glare with those piercing orange eyes. She had on an orange tank with a long sleeve fishnet shirt over it. Her blue jeans were darker than Molly's or Macy's. Even her blond, messy hair looked menacing. Unlike her sisters, she wore combat boots. Her sisters normally wore tennis shoes. Black ones. She was very scary. VERY scary.

"Exactly WHERE have you been?" Mary asked.

"Running errands, fighting a monster that squirted me with sticky goo." She said and then whispering added,

"Hanging out with two cute boys while I did it all…."

"WHAT?" Asked Macy and Mary, Macy excitedly, Mary like she wanted to kill Molly. Molly flew off at super speed, and Mary and Macy quickly flew after.

"Tell me all about it!" Macy said.

"Come back here so I can kill you squirt!" Mary yelled.

"Um, No, and why the hell would I make it easier to kill me?" Answered Molly as she picked up speed. Then, she made a mistake.

Being the klutzy sister, she tended to trip a lot. And this time, she tripped by getting her foot tangled up in the blinds.

"Whoa!" Molly yelled as she was yanked back.

"Got you now!" Both of her sisters said.

"Please don't kill me Mary!" Molly pleaded.

"Just answer me one thing. Did you get my lollypop?" Mary asked. Molly looked around nervously.

"Ummmmmm…." Molly said looking around, "One of them kinda snuck it, and ate it…"

"!" Yelled Mary in frustration.

"Luckily I got to the candy store just before it closed and got you a new one." Molly said, holding out a new one.

"You could have said that first." Macy said.

"Yeah but it's kinda fun to see her freak out." Molly said as Mary grabbed the lollypop and began to eat it. Molly and Macy chuckled. Molly couldn't wait for her errand run tomorrow. It was always an exciting event. But then again, so was everything now-a-days.

:D Thanks for your reviews! Keep on reading! (my friends gave me hassle for writing 'Watching')


	4. The Antidote

Disclaimer Chapter 1.

Chapter 4

"Okay Rex, the court was worth driving all the way out to Weirdsville once, but TWICE? What gives?" Noah asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see that court again." Answered Rex as he looked out the window.

"I'm serious Rex. I know you. You complained all the way there last time that, 'The court better be as good as you said, Noah, for as long as it's taking us to get there.' So I'll ask you again, what gives?" Noah asked glancing at Rex seriously before diverting his attention back to the road. He would have stared at Rex until he talked, but he was driving. And he really didn't wanna have a wreck. They were around 5 miles away from the town. He could see the skyscrapers on the horizon. And he could also see a purple streak zooming around a giant robot. Then, a thought dawned on him.

"It's Molly, isn't it?" Noah said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"WHAT? No way!" screamed Rex, his head snapping up, his face blushing, and his arms waving wildly.

"You like her! Stop denying it." Noah persisted.

"I'm not denying anything!" Rex argued, "I don't like her."

"Oh, so you wouldn't mind if I asked her out then?" Noah asked, trying to annoy Rex into a confession.

"NO!" Rex said looking angrily at his best friend.

"You just said you didn't like her. So if you don't want her…." Noah said Trailing off.

"GRRRRRR!" Rex growled angrily.

"Well, if you do like her… I'll back off. But if you DON'T, then it's open season on that cutie." Noah said dreamily. He was such a good actor. Maybe he should go to Broadway.

"FINE! If you wanna know the absolute truth, I kinda like her." Rex said. Noah smiled.

"Okay then, now what do you like about her? I mean she's cute, an Evo like you, a superhero, but other than that." Noah asked.

"I don't know, Noah. There's just….Something about her…" Rex said. He looked up at the purple flash filling the sky, and his heart couldn't help but skip a beat. God, what was wrong with him? He was such a priss. And, the more he thought about it, indecisive. He had Circe and Doctor Holiday already, (yeah right) and yet here he was, developing a, well, he didn't wanna call it 'a crush' per say… a fascination he guessed would be the best way to put it. She was just so… Not like anyone else. She was herself, and she would never let anyone change that. Noah parked the car.

"This is as far as we're going in my dad's car. If it get's crushed, I'm doomed." Noah said.

"Okay." Rex said as he sat down. He would only intervene if she was in major trouble. He was fairly sure that she could do it on her own, and if he intervened and it wasn't necessary, right after the robot was down, she'd turn on him.

XxX

"AGH!" Shouted Molly as she got rammed into a wall. She rubbed her head. He was gonna pay for that…. She flew back and gave the robot a good kick in the, well I guess head if you could call it anything, which normally would have shattered the glass, but guess who paid for missile proof for once?

"You will not defeat me this time!" A voice from the robot said. Molly kicked it again, hoping to at least make a dent. Nothing.

"You DO realize you say that every time, right?" Molly asked. The voice from the robot growled in frustration as it punched at her, getting more frustrated each time she effortlessly avoided them.

"But this time is different!" The voice shouted.

"How? You have a giant robot, you're destroying the town, and I'm pretty much whooping your butt. Other than the missile proof glass, smart by the way, I don't see a difference." She said, still avoiding the attacks effortlessly.

"This time you won't be able to use your powers!" The voice yelled, as it zapped Molly with a laser. She screamed as she fell. She was VERY scared of heights before she got her powers, and now, that phobia was renewed. She realized all too well what they'd done. They'd zapped her with an antidote X beam. Luckily for her, Rex was watching, and decided to save her BEFORE she went splat. Flying up to her, he caught her quickly and safely. She clung to him, and barred her head deep in his chest. She didn't see it but he blushed.

"G-g-get m-me d-d-down n-now. P-please." She stuttered, scared out of her mind, clenching her fists around the fabric of Rex's shirt, shutting her eyes tight, and shaking like a leaf. Rex stared at her. What had happened to her? She was once so proud, mighty, and would fight for anything that she thought was right. But now…..She was just afraid. Did her powers identify her personality? She looked up at Rex with pleading eyes, then reluctantly down. He could feel her jump in his arms, trying to get closer to him, hoping to get safe.

"Too high, too high, too high…." She kept saying as she pressed into Rex. He blushed further. Whether or not that was true he had to get her down. He quickly flew her down, and then set her down. She shook for only a second more before getting a grip and standing up tall, just like the Molly he knew. But, unlike the Molly he knew, she whipped out her phone and dialed a number.

"Wha-?" Rex began, before he was shushed by an angry Molly. Little did he know he was calling two people who were almost more unstoppable than Molly.

Next time, see what happens with the battle. Btw, I'm probably gonna put this as a crossover between Generator Rex and The Powerpuff girls, k? So just watch for that. XP


	5. The Robot

Disclaimer Chapter 1.

Chapter 5

Macy and Mary were just lying around, doing basically nothing, when the phone rang. Both girls looked up and glared at each other.

Now let me explain, they have a long-standing competition to get to do everything before the other. Now they keep this on the low in front of Molly, but she had known about it for as long as it's gone on, but she hasn't let THEM know that. If they had known that, then they would have just done it in front of her, which she sure as hell didn't want. So she pretended she knew nothing about it and went on with her life.

They raced to the phone as fast as they could. Macy shoved Mary out of the way. Then she grabbed the phone.

"Hello this is Macy speaking." Macy said, while holding Mary back.

"Macy? Get here NOW!" Molly begged, "I've lost my powers."

"Wait, what do you mean you LOST them?" Macy asked frantically.

"I mean I was zapped with an antidote X ray and now I have no powers. NOW GET OVER HERE SO WE CAN GET HIM FOR DOING IT!" Molly yelled.

"Get who?" Macy inquired.

"Who do you think? There's a giant robot stomping about the city, I've been blasted with a ray gun, and they knew enough to know what gave me my powers. True the last two things could be anyone, but the FIRST thing gives it all away." She answered upset.

"We'll be right over." Said Macy. She turned to Mary.

"What is it?" Mary asked, upset she hadn't gotten there first.

"Molly's in trouble. We've got to hurry!" Macy answered urgently. Mary's eyes widened and she nodded her head. They could never agree on most things. But there sister's safety was something they never argued on. They both closed their eyes and started the change. They went farther in their changes than their sister. Macy's hair quickly fell out of its bun, and grew about a foot longer. The clip merged into her head. Her sleeves grew longer, and a black band appeared around her shirt. She opened her eyes and they were a deeper yellow. Mary closed her eyes and her orange tank top got long sleeves and became longer. The fish nets went into stripes on her sleeves and a stripe through the middle, all black. Her boots turned into black combat shoes. Her hair got about three feet longer. She opened her eyes, and they not only looked a more fiery orange, but they looked angry as heck.

"Let's go!" Macy yelled, and they flew off quickly.

XxX

Molly looked at the robot with hatred. How low down could you get? Taking her powers… Now that just wasn't fair. Not that she expected a villain to be fair….But still! There are things even enemies shouldn't cross. She looked up and soon saw the streaks of orange and yellow across the sky. She smiled. They came down and landed by her.

"Well? Are you okay?" Macy asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Answered Molly upset. They knew she was more than capable of handling herself, even if she didn't have her powers.

"Then I'm gonna go kick Kale's butt!" Mary said upset. She flew up to the robot.

"NO!" Molly yelled. Mary tried to break the glass, but it failed.

"He installed missile proof glass?" Macy asked.

"Yup." Molly said.

"Oh that's just wonderful." Mary said. She went under the robot and smashed the metal out of her way. When she came out, she had a dude that looked like he was half cat, half human. He had black hair, torn black pants, and a black vest. His eyes were yellow, and his tail, ears, and body were covered in brown fur. His sharp teeth were set into a frown.

"KALE!" Molly yelled.

"Who is this guy?" Rex asked.

"I was the one who was SUPPOSED to have those powers in the first place!" Kale yelled.

"Shut up Kale." Mary said.

"Let me explain. Kale was the one who was supposed to test the chemical X, before we fell in it. After that though, he still had to test something, he had signed up to test one thing. He did it because he thought that the chemical X would give him powers, but he didn't have to. He was a genius. And he still is. But, since he had signed a contract promising to test SOMETHING, he ended up testing the genetic changer, with a cat. So now he's half cat, and he blames us for it." Molly explained.

"I was supposed to be a hero!" Kale said.

"You know you DO have powers." Macy said.

"Yeah. You can land on your feet all the time, you have retractable claws, you're an amazing climber, you have a really good sense of smell, and hearing….." Molly stated.

"The power to annoy the hell out of pretty much anyone…." Mary added, "Now let's go! He needs to be put in jail. Now." And she flew away with Kale in hand.

"So…..Who are you?" Noah asked. Macy smiled.

"I'm Molly's sister Macy. Hi!" Macy said with a big smile.

"Well this is nice and all, BUT HOW AM I GONNA GET MY POWERS BACK?" Molly asked furiously.

"How am I supposed to know? Do I LOOK like a genius?" Macy griped.

"Wait, what about the professor?" Asked Mary, who had just gotten back from throwing Kale in jail? Her sisters looked at her with wide eyes.

"MARY YOU'RE A GENIUS!" They yelled happily.

"Do you have to act so surprised?" Mary asked with a frown.

Next time: The girls go see the professor!


	6. The Boys and Molly's Hatred of Lemons

Disclaimer Chapter 1. And I also don't own any Powerpuff girls characters or the Powerpuff girls. Got it?

Chapter 6

"Woah, Woah, Woah. Who's this 'Professor'?" Rex asked. The girls looked at him like he was an idiot. Then they looked at each other, trying to figure out something to clarify with.

"The Professor. That's all we've ever really known him by." Said Mary.

"What about his last name?" Asked Macy.

"Oh yeah!" Molly yelled, "Um, um, Utonium! That's his name. Professor Utonium." She looked very proud with herself.

"Man, I haven't seen the girls in, well, years! " Mary said rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah." Macy and Molly stated at the same time. They looked at each other, rubbed the back of their heads, closed their eyes, and laughed.

"Girls?" Rex and Noah asked at the same time, confused. Molly smiled.

"You'll see when we get there. " She said. Then she looked at Rex…..And gave him a hug. She didn't see him blush, and by the time she let go it was gone. No one else seemed to notice.

"What was that for?" Rex asked, stunned but faking his cocky grin.

"You saved my life." She said smiling, "A hug is the least I could offer."

"Well, time to fly." Macy said with a smile. Molly shivered. Macy looked at her with concern.

"It's….Nothing….." Molly said trailing off. Rex very well knew it was nothing, and so did Macy, although she didn't know as absolutely as Rex did.

"Molly…..Did…..Are you scared of heights again because you can't fly?" Macy asked. Rex was surprised. Macy hit it right on the nose. But then again she WAS her sister.

"A bit…." Molly said looking down, "But if anything, dropping down from 100 ft. in the air didn't help it." Mary scoffed.

"Don't be such a baby." Mary meanly said.

"MARY!" Macy said surprised. She punched Mary in the arm.

"OW!" Mary said as she rubbed her arm in pain, "Jeez can't take a joke?"

"Let's go." Molly said. She looked at Mary, Macy, And Rex. "Which of you guys is gonna carry me and which is gonna carry Noah?" Molly asked.

"I sure as hell am not carrying anybody." Mary said. Noah and Rex looked at each other.

"The close contact would be really weird." Noah said. He looked at Macy. "You have super strength right?"

"Yeah." She said.

"Well then we don't have to have close contact." Noah said. Macy looked at Molly.

"But Molly-" She started.

"Will be fine." Molly finished for her, "I don't mind riding with Rex. Besides, I don't like how you always smell like lemons." Molly stuck her tongue out. She hated everything about lemons. Their smell, their look, their color, (although she would never tell Macy that because she loved the color yellow) there shape, And ESPECIALLY there taste. Yuck.

"Well then, I guess I'm carrying Noah." Said Macy, "AND WOULD YOU STOP INSULTING LEMONS MOLLY?"

"No." Molly said forcefully. Macy sighed.

"Fine. Let's just get going. We don't have all day." She said picking up Noah from under his arms, so that they where about 4 inches apart. It wasn't that she didn't like him, no; she thought he was super cute. But he had said for no close contact, so that's what she would do.

"How do you want to ride?" Asked Rex making his jet pack, "In my arms or on my back?"

"On your back. It puts a little more distance between me and the ground, So that it's easier for you to catch me if I fall, and it makes it harder to look down and get my fear rolling." Molly answered. Rex squatted down.

"Okay then, hop on." Rex said. Then Molly hopped on, and they all three flew away, Macy and Mary flying side by side, Rex following. About 15 minutes into the fly, Molly began to get super bored. She lied on her back and began to close her eyes, when she thought of how if she fell asleep, she could roll off rex and possibly die. Then her eyes snapped open. She was so not taking the chance. But it was such a bright, sunny day, and his jet pack WAS made of metal, one of the most heat conducting substances ever, so she felt so warm, and it made her very sleepy. She turned onto her belly, and noticed something. Rex's hair was right in front of her. She REALLY wished she hadn't noticed that. Now she was having an inner battle over whether to play with his hair or not. She decided not to. Normally her and her sisters would have already been there, but they were flying slowly for Rex. By the rate they were going though, they should still be there in about 2 to 5 minutes. And By 'There' she meant the Powerpuff home. They should be to Townsville in about 1 to 2 minutes. She could see the skyscrapers over the horizon already. Then, three guys flew into their way.

"Who are these clowns?" Rex asked.

"I quite honestly have no clue." Molly said. They looked at Macy.

"Nada." Macy said. They looked at Mary.

"Now if _SHE _didn't know, what in the hell makes you think _I _will." Mary huffed.

"I'm Brick!" One boy said.

"I'm Butch!" Another boy said.

"And I'm Boomer!" The last one said. Molly's eyes widened.

"Wait, Boomer, Brick, Butch… OH MY GOD!" Molly said.

"What?" Everyone but the three boys said at once.

"It's the Rowdyruff Boys that the girls told us about!" Molly yelled.

"What? That's impossible." Mary stated.

"The girls said they exploded!" Macy said.

"Yeah, but you've gotta remember, we haven't seen the girls in about 10 years. Do you grasp how long that is?" Molly asked.

"Well that's true, but exactly how do you recover from EXPLODING?" Macy asked.

"We gonna ask questions all day, or are we gonna go?" Mary asked.

"Wait, back up. Did you say you were friends with the girls?" Brick asked.

"Yeah. It's who were going to see. You got a problem?" Molly asked.

"Well, let's see, were villains, the girls are heroes, and your team of three, which it obviously once was, is reduced to two and a helpless girl. Now I think that I wanna fight." Brick said. Molly was shaking.

"Uh-oh." Macy and Mary said as they looked at each other.

"I AM NOT HELPLESS!" Molly screamed as she jumped from Rex's back to Brick's head. She grabbed his hair and yanked, and he flew trying to get her off, but she just steered him by his hair. Then she took his hat and put it on her head. She looked pretty good with it on too. Everybody stared at this display of her power.

"I like this chick." Butch said.

"Me too." Boomer said. Molly steered towards them, and they had to duck out of the way. Then she flipped off Brick and back onto Rex's back. She kept the hat on her head. Brick started to fly over to get it, but she growled and he thought twice about that course of action.

"Now you either let us by or do you wanna fight?" Molly asked. They lunged towards her and she smiled.

"That's what I thought." She said.

See ya next time!


	7. The Battle and The Visit

Disclaimer Chapter 1 and additional disclaimer chapter 6. That's right, I'm back! And Updating a few of my old stories when I have time, and working on some new ones for you all! I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 7

Molly sent a kick to the side of Brick's head as he tried to grab the hat.

"Not in this lifetime." She stated, holding the hat tightly, "I think I'll die it purple. What do you think? Cool purple hat?" His eyes flared. She was just trying to get him mad now.

Meanwhile, Mary was dealing with Butch. She gave him a good uppercut, then a kick to the chest. She was buzzing about him so fast she resembled a bee! A bee kicking another bee back and forth. Every time Butch tried to get her back, she just gave him another hit! Fighting may have been what Butch lived for, but the same went for Mary.

And while that was happening, Macy was getting ready to deal with Boomer. But Boomer didn't really look like he wanted to fight. She looked at him with a glare. He looked back at her with a sheepish look.

And all the while, Rex and Noah were just watching the girls do their thing, and soon, Boomer was the only one of the boys NOT unconscious.

"You see," Boomer explained, "If I didn't stay out of the fight, there would be no one to take them home. Sort of like drinking." Then he picked them up and flew off. Molly, who was back on Rex's back, said:

"If you ask me he's just a wuss…"

"MOLLY!" Macy exclaimed.

"What? Don't tell me YOU didn't want to fight." Molly pointed out rolling her eyes. Macy looked down.

"Well I was hoping we could try out a plan or two I made up….." she softly stated.

"You know as well as I do you were ready and rearing to fight." Molly accused.

"Well it doesn't really matter now." Macy replied, "Now we need to go see the girls." Molly smirked.

"Whatever you say….." Molly trailed off, rolling her eyes. She made it so the hat was on backwards. She looked nice. At least Rex thought so. And thus they continued flying off to the professors. Then when they got there, the girls halted for a moment.

"Well?" asked Noah, "Aren't you gonna knock on it?" the girls laughed.

"We have a special way of knocking here." Molly giggled out. They all knocked on the door, then Macy and Mary flew up, Macy grabbing Noah, Mary grabbing Molly, then Molly yanking on Rex's collar to get him to come up. The professor looked side to side, then down, and didn't see anyone.

"Could it be….?" He asked to himself, right before he looked up. He had a millisecond of seeing them before they jumped down on him. They all giggled and he laughed his big booming laugh, while Rex and Noah just looked at them like they were crazy. The Professor looked at the boys as he straitened himself out.

"Well, who are these two?" He asked looking to the girls.

"Just some new friends." Molly answered with a smile, "Their names are Rex and Noah." The Professor laughed.

"Pleasure to meet you Rex, Noah. I'm Professor Utonium, but usually people call me 'The Professor." The professor greeted, shaking their hands joyfully. The boys felt a bit awkward, but smiled pleasantly.

"Nice to meet you too." Noah replied.

"Yeah." Rex added, not really knowing what to say. The Professor looked to Molly and smiled.

"Well Molly, you always were good at making friends. Why, If I recall correctly, that's how you met the girls." He stated. Molly giggled.

"Yeah….." she responded, "To think, I was just getting some soda! Who knew I'd get into such an adventure? But at any rate, We were hoping that you'd help us with a little problem we're having…" The professor looked intrigued.

"Of course…The girls are away right now, off battling Mojo I think, but I'd be happy to help in any way I can." The Professor told them.

"Great, cause little miss klutz here got her powers taken away by a super villain." Mary teased, nudging Molly playfully. Molly frowned, but the Professor smiled.

"Ah, you want some Chemical X then? Of course, come on in. The girls might be back soon too, they'd love to see you." The professor suggested, moving to the side so the girls and the boys could come in. The girls rushed in and the boys followed suit, not quite sure of what to do. Macy and Mary sat on the couch in the front room, but Molly followed the professor down a hallway. Noah and Rex looked at each other, unsure as to whether to follow Molly and the Professor or sit with Macy and Mary, but each eventually deciding to do different things. Noah sat with Macy and Mary, and Rex Speed walked to catch up with Molly and the Professor. Molly looked to Rex and smiled, making Rex glad he'd chosen to go with them. The Professor opened the door and Rex gawked at all of the technological do-dads in his lab. He walked in behind them, looking at everything in the lab amazed, while The Professor and Molly simply walked over to the Chemical X supply. Rex realized that they were somewhere else and ran to where they were. The Professor smirked at Rex.

"Do you like my Lab?" The Professor asked. Rex nodded vigorously. Molly smirked.

"Nearly everyone reacts that way the first time. Including me, Mary, and Macy." Molly added. He smirked. The Professor got out a bottle of chemical X and handed it to her. She took it and smiled.

"Cheers!" She exclaimed, tilting the bottle back and gulping it all down. She began to glow, and then there was a strong FLASH! When the Professor and Rex opened their eyes again, Molly was sort of stumbling around dizzily. She shook her head and regained her balance and then smiled.

"Woo! I don't remember Chemical X having that much of a kick before!" Molly laughed out. The professor chuckled warmly, and Rex smirked.

"Well, let's see if it worked." The professor suggested. Molly nodded and kicked off the floor, going high up into the air and staying there. She smiled happily.

"Yup, It worked." Molly assessed. The professor nodded.

"Wonderful! But you should take it easy for a while. After all, you did just get them back and Chemical X is very unpredictable." The professor pointed out. Molly nodded in agreement and floated back down to the ground.

"You're probably right. You know, since we're here, we could probably wait for the girls to get back, and hang out for a bit." Molly stated. The professor nodded and Rex seemed curious. He'd heard a lot of things about these girls so far today, and he was VERY curious to meet them. Suddenly, a crash was heard and the professor groaned.

"Sounds like they're back…" He stated, "Or more specifically, BUTTERCUP!"

Hope you like it! Sorry I've been so busy, and I've been going through a time where I wasn't so sure of my writing talents, but for at least a little while, I'm back! ^^ Hope you guys like this chapter, It's well overdue.


End file.
